Inyuasha Foamy the squriell style
by FoamytheSquriell
Summary: Holy crap..... i havent loaded any new chapters since last yr....WHAT WAS I THINKING?. new chapters, new story, and more of squriell. BOOYAKA!
1. amittyville toaster

Konichewai yall... its my first story...hope u like and i want reviews! go crazy!

Disclamer: i do NOT own inyuasha...Foamy the squrriell and his plot lines... or serenity ( she belongs to maru-sha)... i DO however own matthew...he is me...

enjoy!

* * *

" Hey, guess what I got online?" Matthew said while running inside

" what?" serenity said with a confused look on her face

" its that toaster from that haunted housed in Amityville."

He holds up a red toaster with a skull and cross-bone on it

"What is so great about it?" she said

Watch… this is cool, u put in regular white bread and….."

20 seconds later…wheat breads pops out

" what the fuck?" serenity said looking scared

"that what's cool, you put in white bread, you get wheat, put in wheat, you get pumpernickel, you put in pumpernickel, you get a blue berry muffin!" Matthew said with a huge smile on his face

" bullshit, that impossible"

"what? you don't believe me? Well it just so happens I have some pumpernickel bread…. Right here!" he said

He puts it in the toaster and… another 20 seconds later…..

" what the fuck?" they said at the same time

they saw blueberry muffin come out the toaster

" how the hell did it become a blueberry muffin?" serenity said to Matthew

" honestly serenity… I have no damn idea.. "

" what happens when u put in a bagel?"

" Good question." Matthew said while pulling out a bagel from his pocket

10 seconds later…they see pork chops come out

" why is it a pork chop?" serenity said

" I don't know but I was hoping for one of them toasty-cakes, damn…"

someone knocks on the door

" come in!" serenity said

inyuasha walks in with a bag

" hey brother!" serenity said

" hey serenity, what's going on?"

" its this fucking haunted toaster!"

" what's so bat about it….have u tried a bagel?" inyuasha said

"naw, the internet said no bagels"

"why not?" serenity and inyuasha said at the same time

" I don't know, something about a human hand….eh…don't fuck around with it"

Matthew walks out the room and serenity and inyuasha look at each other

Another 20 seconds later

" whoa, it's a human hand." Inyuasha said

Matthew comes back in and see the toaster

" What did I tell you about using bagels!"

THE END

" the Amityville toaster…make breakfast spooky….spooky talking toaster….spooky eating toast….yum yum yum….. human hand"

* * *

Hope u liked it...more chapters are here!

Post reviews!


	2. Almost serious suside

Hey, this is foamy...foamy!

enjoy this one!

Disclamer: i do not own Inyuasha, Foamy the squrriell, or anyother characters...except matthew...he is me... ans serenity...she belongs to maru-sha

* * *

Kagome is standing in the middle of a room holding a gun… she brings it against her head… shippo appears out of nowhere

"hey what you doing… what is that?" shippo said

"its something" kagome said excitly

"Ahh that's one of those guns with the bullets and everything…"

"yes…yes it is.." she said

"where you shoot the people and they go "boom" are you.. are you gonna blow your own head off is this what this is?"

" yes I am...leave me alone shippo!"

"Your in one of those moods where everybody sucks, and since everyone sucks you just want to kill everyone but you can't because of the legal ramifications…" shippo said with a grin

"Yes! Leave me fuck alone!"

You just have to kill yourself…isn't that a shame.. isn't that a damned shame."the fox said while nodding his head

"deal with it!" she said angrily

"It would be a shame though if that gun like went off accidental."

(shippo climes her shoulder and pushes the gun that kagome holding to her head)

"whoa look out!"

shippo pushed her arm and the gun from a variety of angles

"whoa.. whoa huh huh!... ahhh…didn't work"

"Of course it didn't! just stop!" she said

"So go ahead, pull the trigger! Cause you know you want to…"

"shippo starts singing words

you know you want to…

pull the trigger!

So your head can go boom… GO BOOM!

boom boom boom booma…

with your head on the wall, adoo doo doonga,…..

and your brains on the floor.. badoon doonga doo…

when your head goes boom!

Go boom... boom a boom a boom boom booma,

so just pull the trigger…

no one would figure, that suicide was for you…

so go boom. Booom boom boom

(starts doing some attempted drum sounds)

… Boom!"

kagome lowers the gun

" ok…ok.. I wont" she said with a smile

"Wuss!" shippo said with a grin on his face

she looks at him with a evil look..

" why you little!"

there is a Gun shot and shippo is running out the door

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

hope u enjoied that...post reviews!

there shall be more from foamy!


	3. 5 more minents

ok...its new!

Disclamer: like i said before... i dont own Inyuasha...Foamy the squrriell and his plotlines...or serenity ( belongs to maru-sha) ... I DO HOW EVER OWN MATTHEW!...here mine...hell, he is me..

enjoy!

* * *

Very Early One Morning...

"Hey, it's already four-fifteen. You know what you gotta do? You gotta get up and drive me to the bagel shop." Matthew said eagerly

"You wanna know why? Because I need a bagel, and you know I need a bagel. A bagel with cream cheese, yeah the creamy cheese, everybody likes the cream and the cheese and the cheesy cream. And a cup of coffee I definitely need a cup of coffee so you get up and drive me.!" He said while yelling "Five more munites." Serenity said half naked on the couch

( A/N : no she aint in her panties and bra you sick pervs…she just in shorts and a tanktop )  
"Five minutes?" he said susprised

" yes" she said sleppy

" What?…..You crazy? You know, if you were in the army they wouldn't let you sleep an extra five minutes but I'll be nice. I'll be nice. And I'll be back in five minutes. Rest up, 'cuz I shall return."

Matthew leave behind the couch

5 minutes later...  
"Now is the time for you to rise and bring your best friend... to the bagel shop….."

"aww man…."

" Cuz I need a bagle. And you said you would five minutes ago. So get up get me bagel and some coffee…. And a cheesy cheesy creamy cheesy... cheesy cheesy." He said with a smile "Five more minutes." She said once again

" You know if I could drive a car, I'd go myself. "

" you can!" she said

" whatever……You and your five minutes. Okay, five minutes I come back here, you're not up, I start electrocuting you with a toaster in the bathtub... You were warned!"

5 Minutes later... " Okay, It's been another five minutes and now I'm even more hungry than I was five minutes ago so now is the time you have to rise and bring forth your friend to the... bagel shop."

" Where I can get the cream cheese the creamy creamy cheese, cheesy cheesy cream."

" C'mon, get up. Don't be so fucking lazy.

"eh….." she moaned

" I mean you don't do anything all day anyway., all you do is write in your stupid little poetry book. Like you have some kind of hectic life." He said irritated

" "Oh, I gotta go to school. Oh, I gotta take classes. Oh, I gotta do homework. Aw, life is hard, man." " he said sarcastically

" Fuck that shit! "

" eh…." She moaned once again

" get up, take me to the store, man. Do it now. Do it now. Do it now... or taste my Kung-Fu wrath! I do have Kung- Fu wrath, you know. It's one of our hidden nature things. " he said while grinning "Give me five more minutes. " she said

he looked at her strange and walks away

5 minutes later...

he looked at her strange again while looking at her

" Ten more minutes." She said with a puppy dog look on her face " Ten minutes?" he said angrily

" yes." She said while smiling

" You did not just say ten minutes."

" um…..yes? " she said confused

" Correct me if I am wrong, I think I heard you say ten minutes."

" yes I did? " she said looking confused once again

" That is complete bullshit!"

she looks kind of scared while Matthew is talking

" I already gave you two sets of five. That's ten! Can you count? Five, five, ten." He said while holding up ten fingers

" uh….um…" she said

"Get your fat ass up and get me to the bagel shop!"

she was silent and look down at the floor

" You know what! fine! I don't even want your help."

" I'm gonna get myself to the the bagel shop, I'm gonna buy myself the bagel with the creamy creamy cheesy cream... cheese." He said with a dull look on his face

" You get nothing, you sit there all day, relax your day away. Or whatever the fuck you do."

he walks out and turns around

" Piece of crap!"

* * *

hoped u enjoy... post reviews!


	4. Hypnotic inyuasha

Ok... im sleepy...this is the last story of the day! i will write more tomrrow!

ok...this is getting old... i dont own anything! not foamy...inyuasha, or serenity... i own matthew! he is me!

enjoy!

* * *

Serenity is reading a book and inyuasha pops out on nowhere

" hey…Ive been reading this book right, it's like "how to hypnotise people" and I think Ive completely and totally mastered it… right. So here's what I'm gonna do…. I'm going to hypnotize you." Inyuasha said to her little sister

" Whatever" serenity said

" And I'll get you to do stuff, right.. watch, watch!"

inyuasha waves his fingers at serenity

"……I am hypnotizing you!... I am hypnotizing you! You will be under my complete control! Because I am hypnotizing you"

He makes a whooshing sound

"…..Hypnotized you are now completely under my control. And you have been completely hypnotized Woooo!.

He makes another whooshing sound

" Now…you will give me all your money! "

"Hell No." she said while sticking out her tongue.

" Give me all your money! " he commanded

"Not gonna do it."

" you are hypnotized and cannot resist. "

" Nah-uh."

"I hypnotised you!" he said upset

" Nope."

" Come on! Please. Come on I really read the book this has gotta work." He begs

" you're out of your mind."

"huh.. huh… you give me your money… now!"

" The Monies is mines." She said

" Ughh you know that fucking book lied to me.. this sucks!…..Fuck it man, hold on I'll be right back I'll just get a gun and hold you up at gun point it's a lot easier that way."

" This is complete bullshit……"

He walks away serenity looks scared and runs

" hell no, I aint that fucking stupied…"

* * *

ok... more reviews! i dont mind...say what u want!


	5. Gasepop

ok...this one is instering...everyone does this one time in their life! u must do this one day..your not human!... i wont... im a squrriell...foamy the squrriell...

Disclamer: ok...this is geting fucking annoying... yall know what the fuck im going to say...deal with it!

ENJOY!

* * *

Sango is in the room by herself with a soda in his hand

" There is a carbonated beverage that reaches deep down into your soul and brings out the demon within…"

" This beverage is known as…"

"Gas-E-Pop!" she said with an Echo

sango opens a bottle of Gas E Pop

While sango is drinking… Matthew appears from the window

"so this is what you do when I'm not in any of the cartoon… pshh very good" he said with a sarcastic tone

" See I'm not here in a few minutes and you turn into a raving alcoholic."

"whatever." She said while drinking

" At least we all know if you fail at the cartoons you have a valuable talent you have a valuable asset in your post-cartoon career."

Matthew leaves and the sound of sango satisfied sigh is heard… indicating that she has finished the beverage

Silence is broken by Germaine burping really loudly

" (Burp)…(Burp)" she did

" okay dude, this is like getting out of hand… stop it." He said with a discussed look on his face

"(Burp)."

"ohhh dude!"

" (Burp) Wait, wait there's a long one coming up…. (buuuuuuuuuurp)

" Whooaaa! From the Belly of the Beast!" he said with a smile

" (Burp) … hotdog! Herr… when's the last time I had a fucking hot dog… oooh vintage!"

" awww…that one was fucking disgusting!"

"(Burp)" she did with a grin

" heh… aren't we sophisticated! …"

" Wooooo……round of applause for the burping lady!" he said while clapping

Sango flips Matthew off while he is walking away

" Admit it, I am the woman of your dreams!"

* * *

Believe in the words of foamy! u shall all feel the wrath of my nuts!

post reviews!


	6. Open mic night

ok... im tired... i have typen 5 chap in the last 10 hrs... im fuckin tired! ill write more tommrow...

disclamer: yall know what im going to say...for that... im not saying it...

enjoy!

* * *

Matthew, Inyuasha and serenity are at a poetry reading club and there is a contest

" oooooo… I cant wait… im going to win!" serenity said with a grin on her face

" HA…and I say again… HA!" Matthew said while reading a book

" what ever" she said while sticking out her tongue

" OK OK….first reader up is….Serenity!" said the announcer

"yay!….stand back and watch" she said while walking up to the mic

"Darkness is the souls of mortals.

The coil of lice that surrounds them, blame your idols for things that fail.

All is their fault as you dismiss responsibility.

Your inane points of view reek of insecurity and your love is as thin as this plastic world.

Your name is not known to the masses and as time passes, you are a rotting corpse that breathes."

" Thank you!" she said with a smile

there was a long silence

"I think that would have been better if you were naked!" some guy said out loud

( A/N: I would never let serenity… or any girl naked…I aint like that…that's it…continue!)

"son of a…." she said with a sad look

" its ok serenity.." Matthew said while patting her back

" OK OK….Next reader up is….Inyuasha!"

" hmm…watch out bitches… its my turn…" he said while walking to the mic

" Pot.

Pot is like hot…

…and things that are not cool like school, and people that are tools like fools.

Ah... Let me be high, man."

There was along silent

" get off the stage bitch!" some one said

serenity smacks Matthew up-side the head

" shut up Matthew!…don't say that about my bro.."

" damn….." he said while grinning

" OK OK….last reader up is….Matthew!"

" watch…" he said while walking

" ahem…

The squirrel is master of all that has lasted.

Time, space... nothing.

It all passes through the spaz-matic tail of the furry ones.

Obey the lord, obey the master.

I am the only one.

Concern yourself not with the reason of being.

I am your answer, fear none but me.

I'm the master, of all that will be.

Obey fools!"

There was a long silent..then everyone is clapping, giving a standing ovation

" BRAVO!" some one said

" EXCLENT!" another said

while everyone is clapping…serenity and inyuasha are looking at each other with a stun look

" Show off…" she said while looking at him

* * *

I agree with her...that is complet bull shit...but miricals can happen... more chapters later!

post reviews!


	7. eye stigmata

Hey everyone... IM BACK!I have more stories comming back! I am ready and will take any ideas!

Disclamer: i may be back but this is stupied... i dont own nothing! excep matthew...he is me

P.S: this story is not making fun of Jesus or what he went through in anyway..I am cathloic and i woudent make fun of what he went through.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome and shippo are at an eye store looking for glasses

" JEEZ, I HATE LOOKING FOR NEW GLASSES. IT'S LIKE TRYING TO PICK OUT A WHOLE NEW FACE..." kagome said with a strange look on her face

" OH, YEAH WITH THE NEW FACES GONE CHANGED AND THE EYES OF THE DEAD MAN SEE THROUGH YOUR HEAD OF LIES IN THE APENDAGE CASE OF A NEW BRAIN CASE." Shippo said with a grin

" UH……RIGHT, WHATEVER... I'M JUST GLAD MY EYES HAVEN'T GOTTEN WORSE SINCE MY LAST CHECK-UP."

" MY LAST CHECK-UP WITH THE DOCTORS SAID THAT I HAD A STIGMATA IN MY EYES. STIGMATA IS BAD..."

" YOU MEAN ASTIGMATISM." She said

" NOPE, IT'S A STIGMATA WITH THE BLEEDING OF THE EYES AND THE RETNA GONE CRAZY SWIRLY WITH THE TWITCHY OF BLOODY RED CORNIA."

" WHAT THE FUCK? I THINK YOU'RE GETTING IT ALL MIXED UP." She said

" ARE YOU SAYING I'M A LIARS WITH THE FALSENESS OF FICITIONESS AND THE STATEMENTS UNTRUE? "

" NO, I'M SAYING I THINK YOU HAVE THE TWO TERMS MIXED UP."

" WHY IS THAT?" HE SAID CONFUSSED

" ASTIGMATISM IS AN EYE CONDITIONS KNOWN AS A REFRACTIVE ERROR. THAT JUST MEANS IT CAUSES A DISTURBANCE IN THE WAY THAT LIGHT RAYS ARE FOCUSED WITHIN THE EYE."

" SO?"

" A STIGMATA…… IS SPONTANEOUS MANIFESTATION OF BLOODY WOUNDS ON A PERSON'S HANDS, FEET, FOREHEAD AND BACK. "

" MEANING? "

" ITS SIMILAR TO THE WOUNDS INFLICTED UPON JESUS DURING THE CRUCIFIXTION." She said while looking at him

" I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE OF STIGMATA AND THE ASTIGMATISM WITH THE EYE… AND I HAVE THE STIGMATA IN THE EYE."

" FINE, WHATEVER DUMBASS."

" JESUS WAS COOL WITH THE POWERS AND THE HEALING AND THE FORGIVING THE STUPID PEOPLE…"

" UH….." she said with a bored look

" WHOOO, WAIT A SECOND ...SEE?...STIGMATA IN THE EYE!"

chunks of blood comes out of Shippo eyes and splatters all over Kagome

" EW! THAT'S FUCKIN' GROSS! "

" DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY GENETIC DISABILITY..." he said

" THIS WOULD REALLY HURT IF I WASN'T LOADED UP ON THE PAIN KILLERS." He said once again

" STIGMATA!… In Your EYE!"

* * *

Hope u enjoyed it... there will be more soon!

Believe in the power of foamy! or get nothing!...post reviews!


	8. bitch hermit

ok, im back! new stories up! expect more from foamy bitch!

Disclamer: ...i dont own shit except matthew,its me.

enjoy!

* * *

Inyuasha and Matthew get on a stage out of nowhere. 

"ladies and gentleman, this is a infomercial for everyone." Matthew said

" yes…this chapter will give u all the information on a bitch hermit." Inyuasha said

" We will use as much characters as we can."

"we hope you enjoy." inyuasha said with a smile

the stage goes away with Inyuasha and Matthew

Matthew reappears with a big screen T.V.

"A beginners Guide to being a bitch hermit. Nine  
easy ways to avoid society." Matthew said

He click on the T.V. and there is sango with a lot of boxes

" One, work at home by selling junk on eBay and mailing stuff from home."

" Where's the fucking packing tape?" she said while yelling/

He flips to another chanal and sees shipo in front of a phone

" Two, make sure that the 56k Internet modem is on 24/7 so no one can get through on the phone." Matthew said

" I never get the calls any more from my doctors…Fuck this!"

He flips to another channel and sees kagome outside

" number three, Go outside no earlier than 3 am,

normal people seem to sleep at this time."

"It's just you and I Mr. Moonlight."

He flips it again and kagome again in front of a computer

" Number four, Keep up with the latest news and  
technology using the Internet."

" Auto car? What the fuck is a auto car?"

Matthew flips and laughs to see sango half naked on the couch

" Number five……. Sleep during the day."

" HISSSSS…………bitch!"

" Number six, live on sugary junk food."

you see shipo in front of a lot of ice cream

" Mmmm, Sugary goodness in my veins."

Matthew looks at the t.v strange and flips

" Number Seven, Listen to Morrissey and the smiths  
and realize the world is bleak place to live."

" Yeah, what difference does it make?" inyuasha said while smiling

he flips…then completely laugh on the floor

" Number eight, Watch TV and complain about current  
Saturday night live shows."

inyuasha is sitting on the couch watching t.v.

" YOU SSSUCK….."

he flips…..and slaps his fore-head

your fucking kidding me….. Number Nine, Survive on stuff that was sent to you  
through mail order.

Kagome opens the door and looks down

" Ooohh Comic books. Tasty!"

He turns off the tv and loos straight at us

" This message has been brought to you by the

foaminian cult campaign to keep annoying

Motherfuckers in the house."

he bows and flicks everyone off

"STAY INSIDE BITCH!"

* * *

hope you enjoy...post review!

Believe in the power of foamy!


	9. Preview of new story!

ok yall, im back again, and im going to give u a preview of my new story, its not done yet but im pretty sure yall are going to like it.

disclamer: i dont own shit...except matthew...he is me...

enjoy!

* * *

It start off with a boy and his pet in the middle of the desert. The boy is 14 and Wearing a hat backwards, a black shirt with another open shirt that's white. His pet is a squirrel with a special power to talk and eat human food. He's gray and has green eyes. "Well what the fuck we goin' to do now Matthew" "how the fuck should I know, were in the middle of the desert foamy." Foamy sigh " im sooooooo hungry!..come on, just let me eat your leg" "hell no!… I need it for walking" Matthew said. " Why don't we just keep walking until we hit something?" " Well if we don't, im eating your leg" said the hungry squirrel. Matthew and foamy have been walking for about 3 hrs until… "I can't go on! Just give me your fuckin leg. Foamy said so!" "Hell naw yo, I think I see something, its just a little more." "Fuck no man. I need to eat something now!" foamy start biting on his foot. Matthew smacks him across the head. "Stop that!. You need your fucking legs man." " HEY!..that hurt!" said foamy sadly. "Aww, did that hurt. Well let me DO IT AGAIN" he smacks him one again." DAMN, don't make me give you squirrelly wrath man, I know kung-FU!" Matthew and foamy start to fight for thirty minuets until…

"Hey, do u need any help?" They stop fighting and look up; they see a young girl around the age of Matthew. "Damn……….." the girl is around the same height of Matthew, is wearing a pink shirt with blue shorts, blue eyes and long, brown hair, great legs, nice body and a beautiful figure. He stares at he for a while. The girl starts to giggle and say, " Like I said, you need any help?" Matthew continues to stare and starts to drool. " yo, dumbass, she's fucking talking to you, HEY, well he's out, hey, do u have any bagels?" the girl was blushing cause of Matthew but stops because of what foamy said. "What the?" said, the girl. Matthew finally snaps out and said" sorry, this is my pet squirrel foamy, he somewhat has the power to talk. Don't ask." Well… ok, it just freaked me out, seeing a squirrel talk."

"HEY!….wait, was that an insult?" said the squirrel

"Honestly foamy, I don't know"

"Well boys, would you like to come in?"

"In where?" the boys said at the same time

Out of know were, the ground starts to open and there's giant metal stairs going underground.

"Care to follow?" said the girl

"im fucking hungry, im willing to eat your leg!" said foamy

They start to walk down and the ground starts to close behind them

While walking downstairs. The girl ask

"So were did you guys come from?"

"Well judging by the underground base…. I aint say nothing"

" I agree with the squirrel"

The girl laughs

" This aint no FBI shit, we just built this place so we can escape from the desert. Were peaceful and pretty loving" said the girl while blushing

Matthew also blushes and foamy sighs

"Damn teenage hormones. Thank god I'm a squirrel."

Matthew smacks foamy once again

"HEY!" foamy said one again

"Damn you" he said quietly

"Hey, what is your name? We want to thank you with all our hearts." Matthew said

"yea…right" said foamy quietly

"Well my names yuni, and yours?"

"Names Matthew, and you know the dumbass." while pointing to foamy.

" Hey man, don't make me give you squirrelly wrath."

"Shut the fuck up. You say that all the time" said Matthew

" I swear im going to…."

"WERE HERE!" said yuni

"WHOW!" said to the two dumbasses

(A/N: I don't want to waist my time describing the place. So just picture something from cowboy bebop but smaller.)

"Welcome to the city of Atlantic gentlemen."

"Wait, I though Atlantic was a city in the ocean?" said the squirrel

"Naw, that's a lie, it's actually a underground city." Said Matthew

"That why you're a squirrel. You dumbass"

"Im warning you man, squirrelly wrath"

"What ever"

"well who cares. I got a great idea to make money."

"oh no. don't you dare foamy."

Matthew tried to stop foamy from what ever he tried to do, over his sholder was yuni look at him with a small little blush

("he's cute. wonder if he has a girl friend?")

while she keeps thinking, Matthew try to stop foamy.

"please god tell me you aint going to sing?"

"fuck yea I am, here."

He pulls out a gutar out of his fur and gives it to Matthew

" you know what to do" said foamy

"damn you foamy"

they walk to a place where theres a lot of people. Foamy pulls out a stool out of his fur and gives it to Matthew. He sits down and plays a small tune. He attracts a crowd and starts to smile until….

" Attention all!" foamy saids

they look at the squirrel

" I am here, to sing for my supper, and collect money, for the all matter church of foamy, what im doing here everyone is taking donations to build the greatest momument to the lord and master……me. You bastards wont give me money for free so what im going to is entertain you, with song.

The people looked amused and actually pay attention to a squirrel

Matthew structs a tune and foamy sing…

I WILL KILL U ALL

NUTHING YOUUU CAN DO ABOUT IT

I WILL KILL U ALL

NUTHING YOUUU CAN DO ABOUT IT

SQUIRRELLY WRATH ……

SQUIRRELLY WRATH…….

SQUIRRELLY WRATH!

YOUR ALL GUNNA DIE!

YOUR ALL GUNNA DIE!

SQUIRRELLY WRATH…….

SQUIRRELLY WRATH!

Then there was a complete silent and people were scared. Some people feft and some children cried

"ok, probley not the best song. So……how about this." Foamy started to sing once again….

IM THE LORD ANDDDD MASTER!…..

YOU ALL ARE BASTARDS!…..

WORSHIP ME OR ILL STAB YOU IN THE EYES TILL YOU BLEED……..

IM THE LORDDDDDD AND MASTERRRRRRRR………….

Some people started to appalled, some started to leave and some actually gave money.

" I cant believe it. You fucking bastard, you good" Matthew said

I told you Matthew, people obey the squirrel. Watch…."

" ok all, im going to sing one more time. Why? Cause I am the squirrel now shut up and listen you fucking bastards….?

SO IM….A SQUIRREL…….YOUR NOT…..HOW PATHICE U ARE……

SO IM….A SQUIRREL…….YOUR NOT…..YOUR JUST HUMAN……HOW PATHICE U ARE……

U DON'T HAVE A FLUFFY TAIL…. U DON'T HAVE SQUIRRELLY WRATH……

YOU JUST BUILD TO DESTORY WHILE I COLLECT SOME NUTS……

YOU ALL SUCK!

People actually gave money and 5 girls yelled out

"WE LOVE YOU FOAMY!"

Matthew sighed and walk near yuni while foamy kept singing.

" well even though foamy gets the attention, you played great Matthew"

"thanks, you actually notice." Matthew said while smiling

yea….? Yuna said with a small blush on her face

* * *

that all i got so far, post comments and tell me if u want more!

I shall make mor chapters!


End file.
